The First Version 1995 - Chapter 16
The First Version 1995 - Chapter 16 This is the very first typed version of Eric Olafson 's Story (from 1995) . I put it here out of reguest of my oldest and first fan and reader, who wanted to re-read the first Version that made him start reading "Galactic Chronicles". I think it is also shows the progress of the story and is a neat way for me to keep the old stuff as a searchable reference. The Author ARSENAL II The shuttle transport took me to Arsenal II without any problems. After it landed and I got out I wondered what I should do next. I was still weeks to early but maybe someone in the Academy would be able to give me something to do. So I took a maglev train to the academy. There on the duro-crete before the Academy tower was a long line of orange jump suit wearing applicants. Only a year ago I had stood in that line. Now I walked unhindered, wearing navy black. Even though I choose to approach the building from another walkway I could almost feel the eyes of the applicants on me and I was glad I didn’t have to that again. Right behind the entrance door I had chosen was a desk with a humanoid Lieutenant . He looked at me with light surprise in his face.” What can I do for you, Midshipman ?” “Sir I am still on leave before I start 2nd year. I don’t really have a place to go so, so I thought I come here and see if I can get a head start studying somewhere and perhaps just maybe there is something to do for me.” He scanned my ID chip and looked over his screen.” I assigned you to Bachelor housing complex 345A . There you will have a room to stay and study.” He handed me a print out.” Here are the directions how to get there from here.” “Thank you Sir, very kind!” He waved his hand and then grinned.” Since you volunteered for something to do, take the IST behind me to Level 8 and report to Lt Archer . We got lots of applicants today.” -- I recognized level 8 as soon as the IST let me out. It was the place where Applicants got their green uniforms. There was a long line and a bald headed Luitenant directed each applicants into Auto-dressers . He saw me and waved me over.” First time a Midshipman is volunteering for this, but I am not complaining. Get over there and take the four auto-dressers over there. Check the applicants status to make sure he got accepted and put him in one of the auto-dressers. Don’t answer many questions or you never get done!” The task was easy but after sending twohundred applicants through, I lost count and caught myself snapping at an applicant who asked a stupid question. A question similar to what 179 applicants before him asked. Just then I realized what I had done and only short time ago I was that applicant and quite angry at the indifferent or unfriendly officers. I was about to turn and apologize, but a voice stopped me.” Don’t appolgize!” It was the silvr haired woman I had seen in Webb ’s office a year ago. Now I could identify her as a Saresii and her rank was Commander. She smiled ever so lightly at me.” It is quite a different experience to have the shoe on the other foot is it not?” I nodded.” Yes Ma’am. I came to that conclusion just now myself!” “Commandant Webb wants to see you.” I noticed Lt. Archer was relieved by another and another officer took my post as I followed the Saresii. Archer gave me a thumbs up.” Thank you Midshipman, the help was appreciated.” I smiled back and went after the Saresii Commander. In the corridor before the IST she said.” Never apologize to a subordinate, especially not in public. A good officer stands by his actions and reactions even as small as these. If it was a wrong you might in rare cases take that subordinate to a private place and apologize. On a regular duty station there are other ways for a superior officer to make up for a slip like that without apologizing.” “yes Ma’am” Webb was in his office and I snapped in attention.” Cadet Olafson reporting as ordered Sir!” He nodded.” At ease Midshipman. I am surprised to see you here so early.” “I had nothing better to do Sir, so I thought I come here and get a head start.” “That is a good idea. I see you have been assigned with a room at the bachelor’s home. Down the street is a large library with all the material you need to study.” “Thank you Sir. I will” “Have you decided already what you want to specialize in?” “No not exactly, it was suggested I might study helm .” “Do you know what books are?” “Yes Sir.” “Most study material you will find on GalNet in form of Holos, hyno courses , direct cortex upload and so forth but some material to this day is best studied in printed form.” “Yes Sir, our instructors at Idyllic made a point of this as well!” I have here a list of books I want you to study while you’re here. Consider it as a study assignment.” “Yes Sir!” He handed me a sheet of paper and said.” That is all Midshipmen.” --“”— The bachelor’s home was a below ground building with small one room apartments with spartan furnishing. It had a bed, a desk a GalNet terminal and a small hygiene cell. I freshened up and changed Uniform, a slot in the wall was labeled Laundry and I disposed my worn uniform there. Not tired enough for bed I went over the list, it was handwritten on a note paper with the Academy Logo . The list was ten titles long: •The late profession of arms . •Armed Forces and society: problems of non human alien integration . •Critical incidents of leadership •A Firsthand Account of How a graviton storm, More Powerful than the Nul-Nul Fleet, Dealt Death and Destruction to Admiral Brigleys’s third Fleet .” •The Greek and Macedonian Art of War . •Introduction to the Concepts of United Stars Navy Leadership . •Sun Tzu’s Art of War •Ult Fighting Doctrine •Basic Command guidelines of the United Stars Navy •The Seven Voyages of Captain Harvey None of the books seemed to have to do with Helm, but where old tomes. But he wanted me to read them and read them I would. The bachelor’s home was part of a sub planetar town complex with amusement and recreation facilities, a few restaurants and shops a library and a small Terran style park . The library had all the books I wanted and loaded with a stack of musky smelling paper books, no one seemed to have checked out in decades I returned and almost collided with someone as I entered the Bachelor’s home. It was a Shiss ! I dropped the books and went instinctive in a fighting stance. The Shiss where a lizard- like species where enemies of the United Stars and fought a series of wars against the Union . To see a Shiss on a military installation was quite unusual, even more so because this being wore a black navy uniform. His voice sounded like high pressured air escaping a small hole.” I see you are surprised to see a Shiss, but it is not necessary to go into fighting stance, Midshipman.” Now I saw the Captain rank pin on his uniform and immediately snapped into attention. “I am sorry Sir!” “No problem. I get that a lot and I am used to it.” He stepped a little closer and even helped me gather my books. While he did he looked at the titles. “You picked quite unusual reading material for a Midshipman. From the looks of it you are in your Sophomore year at the Academy, right?” “Technically I am still a freshman, Sir. The second year won’t start for another month.” “What did they teach you about the Shiss so far? I straightened my stance and began to recite what I knew.” The Shiss a lizaroid species indigenous to the Balford Strand of the Orion arm in the Upward sector of our galaxy. These four armed, bipedal lizards have wings attached to the primary arm pair but are not capable of flight. They are strictly ruled by a caste system dominated by the white caste and the first Nestling .” I took a deep breath and continued:” The Shiss attained Tech level 7 and are mortal enemies of the Nul-Nul . The Shiss and Nul-Nul fight wars for over 2000 years. First Contact with the United Stars was made by…” He raised one of his upper hands. “Well you do know the text book version so it seems.” He made a sound that sounded surprisingly like a human sigh.” I am a purple Shiss, member of the lowest Caste, but I was born far away from Shiss-shaa the home world on a distant colony planet. Those distant colonies had much more interest in survival than keeping the caste system alive. Once the colonies began to thrive they did not want to loose what they gained especially those with purple scales have any interest to give up all their freedoms and possessions just because a higher caste prince decided to take it. The outer colonies rebelled and the First Nestling sends a huge punishment fleet to eradicate the 45 colonies . Those 45 colonies approached the United Stars for membership and got full protection from the fleet. A navy fleet fought hard and valiant for us and won. My mother told me this story when I was a little nestling. I swore I would repay my debt to these aliens who fought for our freedom because we could not.” “I truly sorry, Sir, it was more a reaction than a conscious thought.” “No apologies necessary. I almost sneaked up on you and must have startled you.” “Yes Sir a little!” “So what are you doing here if you still have a month of leave? “ “I don’t really have any other place to go, Sir. So I decided to come here and study to get a head start for my sophomore year.” He pointed at the books.” What exactly are you studying?” “Those books where recommended to me by Commandant Webb , Sir. He wanted me to read them.” “Old Webb himself recommended them, I see. Well I read each of them as well and they are indeed very valuable for later on.” He clasped all four hands behind his back. “Give me your name and service number.” “Midshipman Eric Olafson . Service Number 1082320-O-5434 , Sir!” “Take your books to your apartment and wait there for me!” “Yes Sir!” He left the hallway and went down the street and I went to my room and wondered what this was all about. It didn’t take long, I estimated no more than 30 minutes when the chime of my door sounded and the Shiss Captain stepped through my door.” Leave those books here and follow me, Midshipman.” I had a hard time keeping up with him. He walked briskly on his long muscular legs keeping balance with a long spiked tail. I wondered what this was all about. Finally he stopped at a Trans Planet mover and entered the car. I followed and he said to the system.” Star-Port 5 .” The high speed grav car whisked us away after beeping a confirm signal. He lowered his head and pulled something out of a pocket.” Midshipman Olafson you are herby acting Ensign and assigned until further notice to me.” He handed me a pair of rank bars . I was speechless and my mind raced to explain what just happened. “My Ship the Hyperion is in dock and receives a series of upgrades and that will take a few months, my crew is on leave or temporarily assigned elsewhere.” I simply listened while the Trans Planet mover carried us through vacuum pipes. He sat down at one of the small seats provided. A friend of mine in Ship Development asked me to take a new Shuttle type for a test flight and I thought you might enjoy that too!” I could not hide my excitement.” Yes Sir indeed I would!” The TPM- Capsule came to a smooth stop and we emerged at one of the star port terminals. The Shiss walked purposeful and fast on his large legs and I was almost running to keep up. We finally reached some offices and the sign next to it read: Auxiliary Space Craft Development Department . A pretty humanoid female with cobalt blue hair and light blue skin smiled at us and pointed at a door.” Nice to see you again Captain Zezzazzzzz . Commander Larson is in his office.” Commander Larson turned out to be a standard human and he grinned and shook one of the Shiss clawed hands.” It’s good to see you old Lizard .” “It is good to see you too, Smooth face !” Zezzazzzzz pointed at me. “I found myself a midshipman and we’re ready to take that new toy of yours for a spin.” “A Midshipman, uh?” The Commander looked at me.” It’s your lucky day, Son. That Lizard is probably the best pilot this fleet has, but he decided to float around in a slow steel mountain instead.” The Shiss made hissing sounds and I realized he was laughing.” The Hyperion isn’t slow old friend and they don’t offer you the Captain seat in a Battle ship everyday.” “I know I am proud of you, but still you are the best small craft expert bar none and I should know. I am in charge of small craft development!” Zezz put his upper right arm on the Commanders shoulder and explained to me. “Commander Larson and I went to the academy together.” Larson’s grin became even broader. “the stories I could tell you Son. That Crocodile Face and I we sure did some bad things indeed!” “He is second year we better not put any ideas in his mind. Could get him expelled.” Larson surrounded his desk and pushed a sign board over the surface.” Sign here Lizard and she’s all yours. Berth 234 .” Zezz pressed one of his thumbs on the pad and said:” You said it’s a shuttle right?” “Well that’s only what she’s called on the non classified papers and technically the thing can be used as a long range shuttle.” “Why do you want me to test it? Something wrong with it?” ”Not as far as I know, but I like your opinion anyway. Take her out and go to the Barrow System and back and see how she does.” “berth 234, right?” “Berth 234. There is a landing field dedicated IST right across my office. It will take you right to the hangar.” Zezz looked down to me. “Well Mr. Olafson , let’s get going. So we have you back reading your books by tomorrow.” I saw the ship right away as we exited the IST. We stepped into a hangar; The massive surface access door bore the number 234. The vessel before us was the only ship here. It was a beauty. I estimated it to be perhaps 80 meters long. Two long oversized looking ISAH thrusters on each side of a streamlined hull. The hull had no designation markings and there was no name I could see. Zezz entered it through an open side air lock and I followed. A short hexagonal shaped corridor led to aft and bow. The air smelled of those exciting scent new machines had. A safety airlock in iris configuration zipped open and we stepped on the small flight deck. Two control Stations and a third command chair behind them. Zezz pointed at the left seat.” Take her out, Ensign” I couldn’t wipe the smile of my face.” Yes Sir, I will Sir!” “Ensign this is not the Academy. Don’t snap into attention every time you talk to me, Just call me Captain Zezz and leave the parade ground manners behind for a while.” “Yes Captain Zezz.” I slid behind the multi task console and the soft pseudo leather seat adjusted itself automatically to my body. the Direct access panel for ship systems slipped under my left hand and the Intuitive-control under my right. The panel came to life and a sexless voice said.” Prototype Scorpion , fast attack craft, all systems on standby.” Zezz sat in the Command chair behind me and leaned back. “just take her out she’s all yours.” I ran a swift system check and got all green. “How about Communications Sir? How do I identify us?” “Your name, ship type and reason for our excursion.” “Aye Sir.” So I opened the Comm. unit.” Port Control , this is Ensign Eric Olafson aboard Prototype Scorpion request takes off clearance from Berth 235.” “This is Port 5 Control. Prototype Scorpion you have take off clearance in 12 minutes. Stand by for computronic control.” “Prototype Scorpion acknowledged, standing by for external control!” I sealed the ship and made sure there where no umbilicals attached, then I pushed the power plant to full standby. The berth doors opened and revealed the dirty yellow sulfur sky of Arsenal 2 . External tractors lifted us of the ground and pushed the small ship fast into the sky. “this is Port 5 Control, Prototype Scorpion we will disengage Computronic control in 60 seconds. Safe flight, Port 5 Control out!” I acknowledged and pushed the Intuition lever slowly backwards firing our own thrusters and gaining altitude. The ship handled like a dream and responded to the slightest Intu- move of my right hand. Zezz hissed.” Take her past the orbit of the seventh moon and lay in a course to the Barrow system.” “Aye Sir.” Using a tactical map of the quadrant I programmed two waypoints, and kicked the ship past the light threshold into Quasi Space. ” Zezz said:” That was quick! How fast did she accelerate?” I requested the readout and whistled.” Sir this shuttle has an acceleration factor of 800km/sec^2” “That is almost as fast as a Wolfcraft fighter !” He said.” They made her quick that is for sure!” “Sir I believe she outperforms a Wolfcraft. I only accelerated with 65 % of available thrust. Full acceleration according to these read outs is 1230 km/sec^2” The Shiss gasped.” They broke the 1000 klick mark . That is amazing indeed; those Terrans are indeed the best engineers!” One of my screens blinked red and I said.” Sir we have an incoming Distress call!” “Put it on!” “This is the USS Seneca under Captain Nagfir . This is a distress call. Need urgent assistance. We are 20 light days of System Barrow .” Zez answered.” This is the Scorpion we received your distress call and we are only 12 minutes from your position. What is the nature of your emergency?” “Hostile alien craft! Sudden attack, we lost…” Whatever the other captain was saying got cut off. I checked the comm. Equipment to see if I could re acquire the signal.” Sir I am getting multi dim white noise. Characteristic jamming method of Galactic Council tech.” “check what weapons and shields we have and go to maximum speed. Computronic Full Battle alert !” I heard Captain Zezz contact Fleet control while I checked the weapon and shield status. “This is Captain Zezzazzzzz aboard a prototype shuttle. I received a distress call form the USS Seneca. Possible hostile action.” Then he said to me.” Do we have anything to defend ourselves?” ”Aye Sir! 2 Loki III torpedo tubes, two FTL DE turrets and a kilo load translocator gatling ! We also have triple level Paradim shields .” “That’s why it is called Scorpion. It has a mighty sting so it appears.” We broke out of Quasi space and saw the Seneca immediately. It was a spherical 200 meter ship, typical form for a light armed explorer vessel of the Science corps. She had a gaping hole in the engineering section and one of the ISAH thruster pods was gone. The ship was hanging above a rugged dark looking asteroid. None of my sensors detected the alien craft that most likely was responsible for the damaged explorer. But then I saw a faint energy spike coming from behind the asteroid and I knew whatever attacked the Seneca was hiding behind that space rock. Zez saw it too.” See if you can manage a micro jump. Accelerate to FTL . I want to come out of Quasi space on the other side no more than 1 light minute.” “Aye, Sir.” I hastily laid out the requested maneuver. Micro jumps where difficult because even a fraction of a second could take you way to far away, and safety features like mass collision avoiding had to be disabled because the Computronic could not react that fast. I engaged the Isah Drive for the shortest possible duration and forced the Scorpion in a tight loop around so our direct line weapons would point towards the enemy. The Computronic complained and the inertia dampers redlined, several gee came through and pressed us hard into the seats.” We where now on the other side of the asteroid and screamed towards it with high speed. The Sensors picked the alien ship up enhanced the data and gave us a visual. Just about 100 meters above the rock surface hung a 150 meter long ship shaped like the letter T. Our computronic was unable to match the configuration to any known friend or enemy vessel. But the markings and the Nrlagh thrusters in the cross section of the T bar made it most likely of Kermac origin. The alien ship had noticed us as well and began to turn. “Don’t let them fire first! They are bigger than us and probably have enough fire power to pound even our excellent shields!” “All weapons in range Sir. Translocator loaded and armed!” “Disable their drive and maneuver clusters!” The most powerful weapon in Union Arsenals was the Translocator cannon. It translocated anti matter bombs at the moment of explosion via a trans dimensional tunnel directly in its target. No known shield except the new Quad-Dim Shields could stop a translocator bomb. Even the best armored ship was instantly crippled or destroyed when a fusion bomb explosion went off inside its engine room or anywhere inside for that matter. The target did not have to be in sight and could even be behind a planet and still be targeted and destroyed. I send the smallest possible loads into the alien ships thruster pods and what looked like a gun turret. Armor plates suddenly became white hot and peeled of the alien in incredible fast speed. The fight ended before it really started, the alien ship was clearly crippled and without maneuver power. Zezz hailed them.” Alien Craft this is Captain Zezzazzzzz of the United Stars Star ship Scorpion. You are in union space and attacked on of our vessels. Cease all hostile activities, identify yourselves.” The alien ship was burning and with a weak flicker its last shield went out. Now my sensors where able to penetrate the ship and acquire more information. “Sir the alien vessel is clearly of Kermac design. All energy signatures and material scans indicate a vessel of Kermac design by 99.98 percent. There are 25 life forms aboard, two of them Kermac. The others do not conform to any known bio signature.” A small craft detached from the ship and energy spiked the same time. The big alien ship exploded, blinding any conventional sensors. Zez cursed in an unknown language and then said;” Did you loose that small craft?” “No sir, but it is accelerating fast!” “Stop it!” “Aye Sir!” I had the small escape craft already targeted and fired a double salvo with the faster tan light energy projectors while accelerating and catching up with the pod. The small escape craft was hit by both pulses and literally cut in half. Our trans light sensors detected multiple targets and an entire squadron of Ultra Battle ships arrived. The wreckage of the Escape craft did not read any life signs. We where hailed by the lead ship of the arriving squadron and Zezz identified himself. A Pan saran Captain appeared on our screen.” Captain Zezz, this is Captain Tiberius of the USS MICHIGAN . Thanks for your assist we are taking over now. Leave the area at once, your Log entry of this incident has to be classified and filed with Fleet Intel.” “Understood Captain Tiberius. We are returning to Arsenal II now.” To me he said.” Looks like we won’t find out what happened here, Ensign. Lay in a course back home!” “Aye Sir.” Just as I was ready and about to engage the drive we where hailed again. The com signal was prefixed Blue-Blue-blue and meant this message was encrypted to the highest level and sent by Fleet Command itself. Zezz removed a little plastic key from a small compartment of his suit and inserted it in the Com console.” Computronic verify. Captain Zezz Zezzazzzzz service number 3094821-Z-3433 .” “Blue-Blue-Blue protocol ID verification I progress. Voice, DNA and brainwave pattern confirmed. Input of correct Command Access Data key acknowledged. Awaiting input of Day code.” “Day Code is Black-Ink.” “Blue-blue-Blue protocol complete. Transmission decrypted and open.” The screen showed the logo of the Fleet Admiral and then replaced by Admiral Mc Elligott’s face: “Good Afternoon old friend. I am glad that it was you who was out there today and assist the Seneca. I thought you enjoy some well earned off time since your ship is in dock.” “Sir, I had the opportunity to test this prototype vessel and you know my fondness of small craft.” “Indeed Zezz, indeed! Who else is with you?” “Just a Midshipman who had nothing better to do. So I took him along.” “Identify yourself Midshipman!” Commanded Mc Elligott. My own comm. Screen came on and Elligott looked at me.” Cadet Olafson. I had no idea you are out there.” “Sir I ran into Captain Zezzazzzzz and…” “Never mind. I know you and that is good enough. Zezz I want you to take a container from the Seneca and bring it to Tabernacle 12. There you will transfer it to Dr. Sam Neuberger. Do not open the container. Do not scan the container. Anyone seeing the container other than Neuberger and team must be eliminated. If you are to be captured or in any form of distress you are to self destruct. Do not call for help.” Elligott looked very serious and added. “ Everything about this is classified Blue-Blue-Red and you are not to talk to anyone about it.” Zezz hissed.” Understood Sir!” Elligott attempted a weak smile. “God speed to you. Nice to see you again Mr. Olafson. Stick with Zezz he is one of the best!” “Aye Sir!” Navigation <--pervious [[The First Version 1995 - Chapter 17|next-->]] Category:The First Version 1995